legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Max Rockatanski
Max Rockatanski was an ex Imperial soldier and Law enforcement officer. Born in 33 BBY to Bruce Rockatanski, a speeder mechanic and Patty Rocktanski, a diner waitress. Patty died giving birth to Max causing his Father to turn to alcoholism. These two events caused Max to have to grow up fast and contributed to his self destructive personality in later years. Max has lived through several tragedies that have effected him deeply throughout his life and led to his near suicidal acts of heroicy. His first wife Jessie and son Sam were murdered by a Swoop gang, causing Max to join the Eriaduan Security Force to hunt them down. He would later become part of the homicide division where he'd meet his long time partner Rigs Murtoff and his future wife Sheela. Sadly Sheela was to be murdered by the last surviving member of the swoop gang he'd brought to justice all those years ago, so together with Rigs, Max went on a trail of destruction that led to the fall of the biggest crime family on Eriadu and the death of the swoop ganger Lee. After Rigs went into retirement Max decided to leave Eriadu to find employment on Tatooine where he spent a few years before running afoul of a rogue Imperial officer and after nearly being killed he moved to the Talusian town of Kystes where he lives to this day. Persona Max's personality has been defined by the tragedies in his life. Outwardly Max is cocky, extroverted and self assured, but this hides a near suicidal nature. He has contemplated suicide on numerous occasions and has battled against alcoholism, but his dedication to his duty and an almost pathological hatred of the criminal underworld have kept him going through the dark times. Max finds it hard to form true relationships due to his acts of suicidal heroicy and his volatile nature, but he is fiercely loyal to the few friends he has. He has a love hate relationship with authority, on one hand he respects the order the Empire enforces but on the other his inate sense of right and wrong are at odds with a lot of the Empire's harsher policies. Max is a man you'd hate to have as an enemy as once he is set on an agenda he is almost completely intractable and his lack of regard for his own life has led many a criminal to underestimate him. Women are attracted to his good looks and bad boy image and most people, if they can see past his cocky, wind up humour respect his loyalty and sense of decency. Portrayal Max has short, dark hair and blue eyes. After being captured by a rogue Imperial agent, Max was subjected to experimental surgery which left him a nasty looking scar down the left side of his head causing the hair there to turn white. The whites of his eyes have also turned a sickly looking yellow colour. He has a muscular build and takes care of his fitness avidly. His limbs and torso are patchwork quilt of scars and blaster wounds attained in a lifetime of fighting crime. Max is ruggedly handsome and he knows the effect he has on women. This combined with the bad boy image he projects of himself has meant that he's never been short of female attention. Although since losing two wives he hasn't allowed himself to fall for anyone until he met Mysty Fys. Max was in the Imperial Ground Forces for five years until his first wife and son were murdered and has been a security officer ever since. He has learnt to be a crack shot, especially with rifles and has become proficient in hand to hand combat. He has picked up a reputation as being relentless with his enemies and has a complete lack of regard for property or his own safety when he has an agenda. Max's standout talent however, is his speeder piloting skills. He almost single handedly hunted down the swoop gang responisble for his Wife and Son's murders. These skills combined with his uncanny ability to track down criminals and bring them to justice have made him a formidable Law enforcement officer. Attire Max almost exclusively dresses in black, typically his biker leathers. Even on social occasions he'll wear black slacks and a leather jacket, with white shirt. Weapons Max is proficient in the use of a variety of weapons due to his military and security training. He favours the DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol for its stopping power. He also carries a stun baton for non lethal take downs and has a modified LD-1 rifle on his swoop bike for sniping duty. History Childhood 33 BBY to 17 BBY thumbnail|right|Eriadu Max was born 33 BBY on the Outer Rim world of Eriadu, known as the "Coruscant of the Outer Rim". His mother Patty died during childbirth and he was raised by his father Bruce, who turned to alcoholism to drown his sorrows. Max grew up in a poor town on the edge of one of Eriadu's polluted seas, a stop off point for travellers between Eriadu City and Phelar. Bruce Rockatanski owned his own garage, fixing up speeders and swoops and Max would help out occasionally. This is where Max would get his love of swoop riding from, although his father made sure he stayed away from the swoop gangs that plagued the toxic wilderness outside of the town. Max was never close to his father as his alcoholism made him violent and morose, so he spent most of his time riding his own battered swoop around town and chatting up the local girls. When the Galactic Empire seized control of the Old Republic Max had dreams of joining the army and seeing the galaxy, anything to escape the drudgery of life in his dusty little town. When he was seventeen he left home and signed up with the Eriduan 9th Repulsorlift Regiment. Life in the Army 17 BBY to 10 BBY Max took to life in the army terrifically and after a years training and garrison duty he was shipped out with the 9th to see his first action, fighting against pirates in the Seswenna Sector. As a rear gunner in a Hoverscout, Max distinguished himself and soon was promoted to Corporal. It wasn't until the pacification of Averam, where Max took part. That he began to have his first doubts about the Empire. It was back on Eriadu whilst on leave that Max met a young woman named Jessie and in a whirlwind romance they were married, Max however stayed with the army and was soon recognised for his marksman skills and transferred to an elite sharpshooter squad, the "Mavericks". Max was to take part in several high profile covert assassinations of public figures hostile to the New Order and was again promoted, this time to Sergeant. Max tried not to think about the people he killed and this was made easier by the birth of his son Sam by Jessie. Max spent every leave time with the pair and vowed he'd provide for them properly and get them out of the wastelands of Eriadu. It was at this point that Max requested being transferred to the Stormtrooper Legion and duly began training as a Storm Commando. Then Max recieved the news that would change his life forever... Main Force Patrol 10 BBY to 5 BBY Back home on Eriadu Max's wife and son had been murdered by one of the numerous swoop gangs who ravaged the toxic wastelands, the infamous "Jet Triads". Max immediately dropped out of his training and returned home for the funeral, where he recovered his relationship with his father. Together they vowed to to bring the Jet Triads to justice and began formulating plans to bring them down. With Max's military training he was eagerly inducted into the beleaguered Main Force Patrol division of the Eriadu Security Force, a department that dealt with pursuing and intercepting the swoop gangs. With a burning desire for vengeance on his side and help from his father in suping up his MFP Interceptor Speeder, Max almost single handedly destroyed the Jet Triad gang. His quest for revenge culminated in the infamous "Day of Thunder", where on one stretch of highway Max took down a dozen swoop gangers and even killed their leader Billee "The Kid" Hooit with his own gun. Max would stay with the MFP for five years becoming known by the swoop gangs as the "Road Warrior". Eventually though after the death of his partner Bryann "Goose" Affy, he requested a transfer into the city of Phelar and the Homicide Division. Homicide 5 BBY to 2 ABY Max found it hard to adjust to working in a big city and soon got a reputation for being a loose cannon and getting his partners killed due to his reckless actions. Eventually though he was partnered with Rigs Murtoff, a veteran cop a year away from retirement. After a rocky start the two became fast friends after they took down the ruthless psychopath Josh'wa, a Mandalorian serial killer. It was after this that Max recieved his nickname in the force of "Lethal Weapon". Rockatanski and Murtoff quickly gained a reputation for taking down the most criminals but at the expense of the most city damage and it was at this point that Max met Sheela, an Internal affairs cop sent to investigate him and his partner. Instead of getting him and Murtoff fired however the trio got involved in the biggest drug bust in recent history, toppling the mighty Krugerand crime family. Max and Sheela became romantically involved during the events and were to marry soon after, with Rigs attending as best man. Happiness wasn't to last for Max though, when the last surviving member of the Jet Triads, Lee was released from prison. He killed Sheela, mistakenly thinking her to be Max after she borrowed Max's speeder to drive home from work. Max, consumed by grief, teamed up with a retired Murtoff to hunt down Lee and after killing him turned in his badge. When Max had come to terms with Sheela's death he decided to leave Eriadu for good and after selling his house to buy a starship he left for Tatooine. Tatooine 2 ABY to 6 ABY Mos Entha Max chose Tatooine as his new home as he'd heard of it's reputation for villainy and he also knew the intergalactic crime boss Jabba Desilijic Tiure made his home there. He landed in the North of the planet to start with in a small town called Mos Entha. Max secured himself a security job with the local law enforcement agency the Mos Entha Police Department and spent the next few months getting to know Tatooine and its criminal underworld, especially Mos Entha's gang the Loonies and Falcore the local Mob Boss and owner of the Fallen Star cantina. He made a friend in the MEPD of Olis Globewalker, or rather she was the only one to put up with his advances! However his stay in Mos Entha was cut short when he got word that his old partner Rigs Murtoff had nearly been assassinated by a bomb. Returning home to Eriadu, Max and Rigs had one last hurrah in taking down those responsible. Outmian Yakta By the time Max returned to Tatooine he found a Mos Entha ruined by the Galactic Civil War and devestated further by a giant sandstorm. He relocated to Wayfar where he bumped into his old colleague Olis Globewalker and on her advice Max decided to check out a new town that was expanding fast and had good job opportunities with it's company Dune Sea Enterprises, Outmian Yakta. Max set up a private eye business and began to frequent the Desert Nights Cantina, meeting future friends such as Abaim Efeiwoi, Nasnomei Rerzoo, Caerwynn Royce, Rhyley Stargazer, Atyphe Vrydella and Deianirrah Sevestis. Max would also begin a love-hate relationship with the town's resident Doctor, Eleyenora Roseward. Or a hate-hate relationship as Doctor Roseward would say. Max liked Outmian Yakta enough to eventually move there and join the Outmian Yakta Security Force under the foul tempered Ixal Dorran, he also made a new friend in the slow-witted but loyal Wookiee "Runt" Geyarra. Black Sun It was after joining the OYSF that Max became embroiled in the nefarious schemes of the Black Sun leader Prince Xizor and his plans for DSE and Outmian Yakta. After helping beat off attacks from Tusken Raiders and then Swoop Gangers, Max was made head of security. Max played a vital role along with Rhyley Stargazer in co-ordinating efforts against Black Sun in the weeks to follow, including freeing the captured head of DSE Caerwynn Royce and defending Outmian Yakta from attack by an army of battle droids. Rapperport Simonavitch & Tail'a Deymous Two people who would have an enormous effect on Max's future were rogue Force user and Rebel leader Rapperport Simonavitch and corrupt Imperial officer Tail'a Deymous. Max stumbled upon a conversation between seemingly slow and simple "Runt" Geyarra and Rapperport Simonavitch in his guise as hermit Harmi McCam. Fearing being found out and reported to Imperial authorities Rapper mindwiped Max and installed a mind-link so he could spy on DSE. Ever afterwards Max would act strange and vacant every time someone mentioned Runt or Harmi's names. Tail'a Deymous became known to Max after she framed Caerwynn Royce for murder. Leading a rescue team with Rhyley, Max was forced to fire on and kill Imperial soldiers. An action he would not have concieved of and he blamed being forced to do this on Tail'a Deymous. The team went into hiding on Lok where Max tried to come to terms with the situation. He ended up getting into a fight with cocky, young intelligence agent Raedan Kitani, knocking the lad down before storming off. With vengeance on his mind Max planned to kill Tail's Deymous and he came damn close to doing just that, but was stunned unconscious before he could fire the killing shot. That was the last thing Max would remember for a long time... Guinea Pig For the next few months Max would be part of an Imperial project involving nanites. Surgeons performed surgery on Max's brain and implanted the miniature droids, intending to turn Max into the perfect spy. However the experiment was never properly finished as a strike team from DSE led by Rhyley to rescue DSE employees, including Raedan Kitani, found that the man they thought was dead was also at the facility. Max was returned home to Outmian Yakta where he began a slow recovery in the medical center under new Doctor Jacoreb Illstrike. Max was eventually moved to Bestine Hospital where he recieved ion treatment to remove the nanites and psychotherapy. When he finally was able to release himself, he decided to leave Tatooine for good. Talus 6 ABY to current Kystes When Max was at Bestine starport contemplating his next destination he chanced upon a meeting with a bunch of refugees from Wayfar, including Mysty Fys. Max offered to give them a lift anywhere they wanted to go and after a few drinks at the starport bar they all decided upon Talus in the Corellian system. Landing in the city of Dearic, Max heard word that a group of former Outmian Yakta residents had moved to the small town of Kystes just outside the city. Well... thought Max, that's as good a place as any to start a new life. After finding a nice little house to rent in Kystes, Max made himself a regular at the local cantina. Getting to know the locals, such as Varro, Reess Ruk'dren the Bothan and most especially the Twi'lek Mysty Fys. Max struck up a friendship with Mysty that soon turned romantic and this scared the still fragile minded Max. Fearing that he wasn't the man he once was and not wanting to disappoint Mysty, he got on his swoop bike and took off into the distance... The Force For two months Max biked around the planet of Talus, finally finding the peace he had sought since awaking from the nightmare coma caused by Tai'la Deymous. On returning back to Kystes, Max was informed that Mysty was now Captain of the Kystes Police Department. Making his way to the KYPD HQ, Max had to first outwit a near-malfunctioning security droid before being met by a frosty Mysty Fys. However after appologising, Mysty took Max back and they recontinued their relationship. It was after getting back from Eriadu, where Max had visited his wife's grave. Something that he did every birthday, that Max stumbled upon Mysty and Ryac Brightlite in the middle of combat training. When an inebriated Max saw Ryac straddling Mysty he immediately got the wrong end of the stick and drew his blaster. He was in no shape for action though and was easily disarmed and after vomiting on the floor, was locked in a cell overnight. When Max awoke he had no idea how or why he'd been locked up and was met by the Mandalorian Tyren Asheeri, who released Max and informed him that Mysty had been attacked. The pair rushed off to Mysty's residence, stopping off to pick up Kileo Dimoh and met Ryac Brightlite at the scene where Mysty was lying unconscious. Ryac and Tyren scarmbled off to try and find out the culprit whilst Max stayed with Mysty and Kileo called the medic Madak Stary to care for Mysty. Soon after Madak's arrival, Mysty woke up by herself in a terrible state, worried about her friend Aniwevei Gunn. With Mysty leading the way the four made their way to a Selonian warren, where they gained entrance and found not only Aniwevei, but also Ryac, Tyren and a wounded Exao Gunn. Max had no idea what was going on and cryptic talk about a Selonian legend named the "Soul Eater" didn't help matters. The group left the warren in the end and took Ryac's ship out of the Talusian atmosphere and onwards to Corellia, where they landed in Doaba Guerfel. Taking the wounded Aniwevei and Exao to the med-center, Max and Kileo followed Mysty and Ryac to the local cantina where they both eves dropped on their conversation. It turned out that Ryac had shot Exao himself, protecting the Selonian queen. Kileo and Max had to then step in and break the two up from fighting, although the mess Mysty made of Ryac they hardly needed to... Ryac left at that point and the group stayed the night on Corellia, before returning to Talus the next day after Evei and Exao had recovered sufficiently. On returning to Kystes the group had a meal at the diner, before retiring for the night. It was at Mysty's house that she revealed a revelation to Max, the existence of an energy field called the Force. Something that she could tap into to perform feats like controlling plants and the weather. Max had heard tales from his father growing up about the Jedi's magical powers, but he'd never really believed him. Now he had witnessed first hand such powers. He promised to keep Mysty's secret after telling her about his encounter with a strange man named Harmi who constantly appeared in his dreams. Could Harmi be connected to the Force to somehow? Max thought... Imperial Occupation It was after reports of a possible wave of rebel attacks involving biological weapons that the Galactic Empire descended upon Talus. Dearic and the local township of Kystes were put under martial law and occupied by an Imperial garrison. Under the pretext of protecting the citizens of Kystes a host of their citizens were carted off and interned goodness knows where, all under the eyes of the helpless Kystes Police Department. Max knew the Empire lived by it's own rules, he had served under it for a good few years, but even he was fuming at the injustice of it all. When his beloved and Captain of the KPD, Mysty Fys, was arrested by an Imperial Inquisitor named Lieutenant Colonel Anac Sancke, Max finally lost his temper. Using his old Special Forces skills he waited for the opportune time to rescue Mysty and on seeing her taken to Kystes town square with the rest of the KPD he witnessed his so called colleague Viigo Llorian, shoot at an unarmed civilian, apparently to prove his loyalty to the Empire. Max wasted no time and opened fire with his rifle from his position on a hill overlooking the square, taking out a Sergeant and scattering the rest. He then relocated back to the KPD HQ to make sure he'd not been picked up on the town's security cameras. It wasn't long before the Empire rounded up all members of the KPD and imprisoned them in the HQ cells. Max along with his colleague Tyren Asheeri were tortured by the Imperial Sergeant Max thought he'd killed in the town square, by having their hands held over an open stove. Being grizzled veterans both, they held out and revealed nothing. It was a hollow victory however as they were soon to find out... The Empire's Punishment was swift and brutal, the Kystes town council and the Kystes Police Department were all publically executed, excepting Max, Tyren and Mysty. The town blamed the KPD, Max blamed Colonel Sancke and he vowed he would not rest until he killed the bastard. It wouldn't be easy as he'd displayed force powers like Mysty and he'd have to wait as she'd been taken into captivity again. But Max always got his man, he'd done it so many times it was as natural as breathing. It was just a matter of time. Max was to be shooken up when Mysty was finally released however, as she emerged from captivity a changed woman. She profressed to be above ordinary people now that she had been shown the true power of the Force by Sancke. She spurned her friends and treated Max like an object, this further fuelled Max's desire to kill Colonel Sancke. But it was Tyren who revealed to Max the full danger of Mysty's fall to the Darkside, something that Max hadn't fully understood before and together with Mysty's force user friends, Exao and Aniwevei Gunn, they hatched a plan to capture Mysty and get her away from Sancke's influence. Relationships Family Bruce Rockatanski Max's relationship with his father Bruce, a repulsorlift-mechanic from Bartertown in Eriadu's toxic wastelands, has never been easy. Although Bruce never implicitly blamed Max for his wife's death giving birth to him, there was always a tension between the two. Bruce turned to alcohol to drown his sorrows and would often beat the unruly Max for any minor thing and as a result Max would avoid him if he could. When Max left to join the army there was no fond farewell from his father, although inside Bruce was very proud that Max was trying to better himself as most youngsters tended to join the swoop gangs that roved around the wastelands. It was when Max married his first wife Jessie that Bruce would become something resembling a true father to his son. Jessie would often visit Bruce and when her and Max's son Sam was born, would take him with her also. Seeing that he now had a family, Bruce began to soften and even got off the alcohol for a time. Then came the news that Jessie and Sam had been murdered. Bruce was crushed, he'd lost his family again! After meeting Max at the funeral, for the first time since he'd left to join the army, he and Max made a pact to hunt down the swoop gang responsible for Jessie and Sam's deaths. Bruce used his skills as a mechanic to modify Max's Main Force Patrol Interceptor Speeder and make it as fast as a swoop bike. Max did end up bringing the swoopers to justice, but since their destruction Bruce turned to alcohol again. The pair were still not particularly close and only meet on the anniversary of Jessie and Sam's deaths. Bruce is an old, broken, alcoholic. A shell of a man, who still lives in the dusty old town of Bartertown. Max sends enough money back home to make sure that his father is comfortable, but apart from their annual meetups, that's as far as their relationship goes. Patty Rockatanski Max's mother Patty, died giving birth to him. Max doesn't really know what she was like as due to his difficult relationship with his father, she was never mentioned. Max's inclination to treat women like objects may stem from his lack of a female figure whilst growing up. Only very strong willed and independent women have ever been able to tame Max. Jessie Rockatanski thumbnail|right|Jessie Rockatanski Jessie Samool was a social worker who lived in the Eriaduan city of Phelar. Max met her whilst on leave from the Imperial Army and they instantly hit it off and got married after barely two weeks. The pair met as often as Max's life in the army would allow and pretty soon their first son was born, Sam. It's ironic that Jessie and Sam's deaths would have a bigger impact on Max's future than their lives, but such is fate. In their short time together however, Max learnt to love. All his previous relationships had been very selfish and one sided, but here was a woman with a fiery temper and great passion. Of all the women in Max's life he misses Jessie the most. Sam Rockatanski When Sam was born he became the light of Max's life, the reason for his being. Max decided to really try and push forward in his career so he could become an officer and provide for his wife and son properly. But when Sam and Jessie were murdered something died inside of Max, he became merciless in his pursuit of vengeance. Max's pathological hatred of the criminal class started that day. Sheela Rockatanski thumbnail|right|Sheela Rockatanski Max met his second wife Sheela Lorna when he was being investigated by the Internal Affairs Division of the Eriadu Security Force, over the issue of excessive damage to city property. Sheela was the agent sent to investigate him and partner Rigs Murtoff, but during the investigation the trio got involved in the biggest drugs bust in Eriaduan history. The infamous Krugerand crime family, headed by Yurgan Krugerand, were trying to import a massive quantity of the narcotic Muon Gold. Max, Sheela and Rigs discovered the shipment before it could be spread amongst the criminal underworld drug scene and brought the Krugerand family to justice. During these events, Max and Sheela grew romantically involved. Max respected the tough, feisty Sheela and she had the patience to put up with Max's larger than life personality. They were together two years before marrying, it would have been earlier but Max was scared of losing someone else close to him. How ironic that his fears would eventually be confirmed when after two years of marriage Sheela was killed by the last surviving member of the Jet Triads gang that had killed his first wife and son. The swoop ganger Lee had just been released from jail, where he had met the son of Yurgan Krugerand, Pieta. Both had reason to see Max dead, so Lee waited for Max to leave work in his distinctive black Interceptor speeder. Unfortunately for all involved it was Max's birthday that day so he had the day off. Sheela had borrowed Max's car so she could get home early and celebrate with Max over a nice meal. Lee ran Sheela off the road in a stolen garbage speeder, killing her instantly. Max teamed up with a now retired Rigs Murtoff to track down and kill Lee the swoop ganger, but he never forgave himself for Sheela's death. He wished it had been him in that speeder instead, indeed he thought it should've been. He battled with alcoholism before handing in his badge and leaving Eriadu for Tatooine. Friends Abaim Efeiwoi The quirky Sullustan Abaim Efeiwoi was one of the first people Max met when he began frequenting the Desert Nights Cantina in Outmian Yakta. They would exchange banter between each other, usually involving the others prowess with women. The trio of Max, Abaim and Rhyley Stargazer were often to be seen drinking there whenever duties to Dune Sea Enterprises allowed. Abaim was a member of the DSE squadron under Stargazer until injury forced him to withdraw and he went to Naboo to recover. Max hasn't seen him since and misses the cheeky little chap. Deianirrah Sevestis Deianirrah Sevestis, the Desert Nights' foremost entertainer, was probably Max's closest friend in Outmian Yakta. He might've let himself fall in love with her if not for her relationship with the bounty hunter Melai. Max would always make sure he came to see her perform at the cantina and give his support and Deia was always there for Max during his dark periods. Max's one regret of his time in Outmian Yakta was not listening to Deia's advice about not rushing off to face Tail'a Deymous alone and if there were only one reason to go back to Tatooine, it would be to see his friend again.. Dr Eleyenora Roseward Dr Eleyenora Roseward was the anti-Max, she was everything Max was not. Where as Max was a testosterone fuelled ladies man, Eleyenora was icy and sarcastic. Max liked to fire first and think later and Dr Roseward was an educated lady. What it was that attracted Max to the resident Doctor, perhaps he himself will never know. Maybe he just enjoyed teasing her, or maybe he saw through the icy demeanour and recognised a kindred spirit. Someone who had lost as he had and was trying to make their way through life as best they can. Whatever it was, the pair were almost constantly winding each other up whenever they had cause to be in each other's presence. Considering Eleyenora's love for brandy that was quite a lot, seeing as Max frequented the cantina a lot in his duties as head of security as well as for recreation. Max had to privately warn Dr Roseward when information came to light that she had tried to kill the local Stormtrooper commander, Voren Mors with an explosive device. If it had been perhaps anyone else Max would've turned them in, it was a true affection for the feisty Doc that stopped him doing so. When it was discovered that Max had been killed by the Empire (although it was later discovered his death had been faked) it affected Eleyenora deeply. Had she secretly harboured feelings for Max in return? In any case Max has not seen Eleyenora since, although he has heard that she took his death hard. It remains to be seen how the Doc will react if/when she sees Max again. "Runt" Geyarra The day "Runt" Geyarra wandered into Outmian Yakta everyone knew this wasn't your ordinary Wookiee. The bedraggled and simple Wookiee was lost, that much was obvious. The fact that he began every sentence with the word "Runt", when it was clear the seven foot Wookiee was anything but, was another peculiarity. Having lost his Master, the gentle giant was taken in by the Outmian Yakta community and became somewhat of a mascot for the town. Even having his own hill named after him, a place where he used to sit and contemplate things like sand and trees. He was a typical Wookiee in so far as he was loyal to his friends, but his simple childlike manner made his friends very protective of him in return. Originally working lifting things for the "red furred woman", Caerwynn. His warrior skills became an invaluable assistance during DSE's troubles against Xizor and Tail'a Deymous. Max would come close to discovering Runt's true identity as a Rebel agent working for the rogue Force user and Rebel leader Rapperport Simonavitch. However Rapperport wiped his memory and inserted a mind link, using Max as an unwitting spy. Runt disappeared from Outmian Yakta shortly afterwards and Max would dearly like to know what happened to his old friend. Mysty Fys Max first met Mysty Fys when she was a refugee trying to get off Tatooine. A chance meeting at Bestine starport, where Max was himself preparing to leave the planet for good led to a romance with the strong, independent young Twi'lek woman. Max and the refugees made Talus their home in the small town of Kystes, near Dearic. Over the next few weeks Max and Mysty grew very close, sharing things with each other that Max especially hadn't revealed to anyone else for years. The speed with which the relationship advanced scared Max originally and he began to get scared that he'd lose another woman that he loved, getting on his swoop bike one morning Max rode of into the distance... Max was to return a few months later having come to terms with his feelings for Mysty. He had to talk his way past an uppity security droid to see Mysty who was now Captain of the Kystes Police Department and they were able to talk things through and resume their relationship. It was through Mysty that Max was made aware of a mystical energy field called the Force and the powers it enables Mysty to use. Max hopes that this knowledge will not lead to Mysty being hurt in any way and he'll do anything to prevent that. Rhyley Stargazer Rhyley Stargazer was one of Max's best friends and biggest allies in Dune Sea Enterprises, as well as part of the trio of drinking buddies that included Abaim Efeiwoi. Starting out in the company at similar times, they both rose to head their respective divisions. Rhyley as commander of the DSE Squadron and Max as head of security. The pair would rely on each other's strength, leadership and loyalty through the tough times that beset Outmian Yakta. Max could see the untapped potential in Rhyley and in return Rhyley respected the veteran Rockatanski's long years of service in law enforcement, together they became a nightmare for the forces arrayed against DSE and Outmian Yakta. When Max was rescued from an Imperial facility on Drall, he was not himself for a long time. Rhyley visited him at the med-center occasionally and also at Bestine hospital where Max was moved to rehabilitate. After a while the visits stopped and Max learned that Rhyley had left Outmian Yakta. He was hurt that Rhyley didn't tell him he was leaving, but also worried about his well being. Max still does not know of Rhyley's status... Rigs Murtoff Max was partnered with Rigs Murtoff in the Eriadu Security Force Homicide Division after losing his first two partners in the line of duty. Max had already earned himself a reputation for recklessness and almost suicidal acts of heroicy and Sergeant Rigs Murtoff couldn't believe his bad luck when he heard who his new partner was, especially considering he was only a year away from retirement. Rigs was a veteran cop who had worked almost thirty years on the force. He was an old school, by the book type of law enforcement officer and he and Max immediately rubbed up against each other the wrong way. However, after the pair managed to take down the ruthless Mandalorian serial killer Josh'wa they began to forge a friendship that survives to this day. Max would be a familiar face at the Murtoff dinner table and Rigs even attended his marriage to Sheela as Best Man. The two achieved semi-celebrity status in the Eriadu media due to their tendency to cause massive ammounts of city damage in their pursuit of criminals, something that would prevent them from being promoted on numerous occasions. After the death of Sheela, Max would leave Eriadu for Tatooine. But he'd return to team up with his old partner one more time after Rigs escaped an assassination atempt against him by the crime boss Pieta Krugerand. Together they prevented Krugerand's schemes and brought him to justice. Max still sees Rigs whenever he makes his way back to Eriadu and they reminisce over a bottle of Corellian Whiskey. Allies Dune Sea Enterprises Eriadu Security Force Kystes Police Department Rapperport Simonavitch Enemies Jet Triads Swoop Gang Josh'wa the Mandalorian Krugerand Crime Family Lee Tail'a Deymous Factions Galactic Empire Rebel Alliance Desilijic Criminal Empire Black Sun RESOLUTION D100 Character Sheet Current Stats Skills Notes The Resolution D100 Character Sheet was created and designed by the Resolution GMs Stargazer & Erisey Casoona with aid from Resolution GMs Kileo, Sava Stary & Raedan. Created around 2009, it derives from various source rule sets as well as customised Resolution rules that are easily placed in game for enhancing and adding to role-playing. This character sheet has been approved by Resolution GMs. All stats may change depending on IG RP. Behind the Scenes Category:NPCs Category:Human